In Which Logan's the Reliable One
by Mr. Omelette
Summary: "It's like, we're married. Only, we're not." OT4!friendship  real-verse


Disclaimer: I do not own BTR

* * *

><p><strong>In Which Logan's the Reliable One<strong>

Twenty minutes to a shooting, and Carlos Pena Jr. was nowhere to be found.

"Carlos!"

Logan Henderson, the dude looking for the guy everywhere – up and down the never ending aisles of Nickelodeon's vast studio, in the toilets, going into room after room, with his cell phone pressed to his ear and his eyes attentively scanning every damned corner he was passing.

Like the previous ten tries he made, Carlos' mailbox told him to leave a message after a beep.

He even went out to the parking lot where he completely forgot that his stage clothes weren't exactly tailored to brave the biting cold – only to find himself retracting his steps all over again. Pop music clothing is so… unethical, absurd and useless.

.

_Damn it, Carlos. Where the hell are you?_

_._

Logan was getting angry, alright.

Carlos went missing at the lousiest time of the day, and of course BTR's manager sent him (because Logan will get the job done – manager's words not Logan's) to get the mischievous one back before the curtain calls–mainly because he was suited up and his make up was already done. It's sad really, because apparently, Logan's style is more… smarter looking (translation; nerdy looking). Not badass like Kendall and not chic like James. Carlos even has the daredevil feel, while Logan's looked like they ran out of clothes for him.

Plus, Logan is the only one who really knows how Carlos' mind works given the most months he tolerated with the other young man's existence in his life ('strong friendship' is a more politically-correct way to put it) ever since they met for Big Time Rush.

Basically it is a _common consensus_ that Logan would know where the other one went to right then, since it is usually predictable that he'd be in either the refreshment room or the lounge near some stupid snack machine. And since Carlos thinks with his brain OR stomach, and usually it's the latter, he was probably devouring some poor sandwich in some secret corner that no one really knew existed, so that was how Logan ended up running all over the place. Now, if you add some corndogs, he'll basically turn from Pena Jr. to Garcia.

Unfortunately, Carlos was probably more erratic on that particular day than any other.

"Have you seen Carlos?" Logan asked as he stopped a staff with cables roped around his arms.

"Uh…" The staff looked at him, struck confused. "Carlos?"

"One of our group members?" Well, they are pretty new. And the series has yet to debut, so

.

Random Person – 1  
>Logan – 0<p>

.

"Oh…iCarly guest?"

.

Random Person – 1  
>Logan – -1<p>

.

"Thank you," the brunette ended up saying, without making it sound rude as he hid his snort behind what Kendall refers to as 'Logan Lopsided Grins' (LLG for short).

Fifteen minutes to that crucial shoot, Logan was at the other side of the building with Kendall hot on _his_ heels, almost barking in _his_ ear, through the phone.

"Are you sure he's _still_ in the toilet?"

"Yeah," Logan lied, biting his bottom lip to the growing guilty conscience within him. He turns away, choosing to not saying anything else as their leader ranted and ranted, because Kendall could read him like a book. _Really_ read him like a book.

What he really wanted was the rest to come out and join him in a nation wide search for Carlos together – but he figured that getting everyone else running off to different directions at that point of time would just complicate matters worse, so he resorted to _bending the truth_ a little.

"You're not trying to cover his ass again, are you? You're _always_ doing that..." true, but Kendall doesn't need to know that.

Logan was not sure what he answered, but it wasn't like Kendall wanted to hear it anyway.

"Whatever, okay. Just hurry back here! The scriptwriters want to start the usual briefing before we go shooting – and it's definitely not good to piss off an already angry manager."

"We'll be there in five minutes, Ken."

How he wished he had thought before he said that. It somewhat sounded like he just declared a death sentence upon himself.

Why does he have to be the reliable one? Can't he be the tree-hugging one? Or the bubble wrap addict of the group? That sound way cooler than being the boring and reliable one.

Ten minutes to the shoot and Logan's anger turned into terrible worry. Because even if Carlos is the oldest member of the group, he acted like he's the youngest. (And to be any more honest, younger even for Ciara's tastes)

He was soon sprinting back to BTR's dressing room – still wondering where Carlos was and why he did not turn his phone on and just what the hell he should tell the rest when they find out that the shortest member was not with him like he said the idiot was.

.

_Sorry everybody, but our naughty Carlos drowned in the toilet bowl!_

.

That could work. All he needed was some-

"Logie!"

Seven minutes to show time, and Logan turned around to the call to see Carlos literally _waltzing_ into the double doors behind him – with a white plastic bag in his hand.

"CARLOS YOU MORON!" He yelled, running up to the older one and grabbing his wrist angrily.

"Hey! What the-"

"RUN!"

Six minutes to their performance, both Logan and Carlos stumbled into BTR's dressing room panting like they had been chased by the mad dogs that lived within Logan's old neighbourhood.

"Sorry!" Logan apologized quickly the second he found his breath to speak.

"We were…We…"

"In the toilet, we know that," Kendall picked up where the brunette failed to continue, with his scowl making him look older than he actually is in real life. Not to mention that scary eyebrows of his. Eyebrows that has a life of its own and was doing its... _thing_.

Carlos opened his mouth to say something, but caught _that_ look shot by a breathless Logan at the corners of his eyes – and instantly decided to play along with a string of nods that could have been a little more convincing in the other's point of view.

Kendall turned away from Logan to study Carlos. And that's where James decided to show up, hooking an arm up their leader's shoulder.

"So where is this toilet that you guys went to?" He asked, tilting his stylish head at Carlos.

"I mean, I really didn't know they sold Krispy Kreme doughnuts in _toilets_ nowadays. How _interesting_…"

Logan sighs, they might've been found out at the end, but at least he brought back Carlos in one piece.

It really sucks being the reliable one.

* * *

><p>Just like that and they're back home in their shared apartment. Because as a band, they have to live together seeing as the members needed to get closer (manager's words – not Logan's) and not be awkward when they're together. Well, at least it's like their apartment from their show, only there's no swirly slide and Ciara and Challen isn't rooming with them.<p>

Logan was going to put aside the fact that the 'highlight' of the day was definitely him getting scolded _together_ with Carlos by their manager for their 'brash behaviour' – when it was obviously latter's grand idea to run to the convenience store to get a pack of doughnuts for everyone (except Logan) just minutes before they were going to perform.

He tried arguing to prove his innocence, but he never really got to do it because it was already show time - and after that, every one was just in a very good mood that he forgot about it.

Carlos didn't though.

"I'm sorry, Logie," he whispered into the ear of one Logan Henderson, apologizing sincerely, edging his seat closer to him. Carlos is a touchy-feely guy, and Logan's grown used to his need for physical closeness by now.

Logan felt like knocking the other with the wooden ladle James was scooping soup with, but he never really go to do that in the end. Because James is handing out their bowls and they all dig in.

Instead, he went, "Whatever, Carlos. You didn't even buy _me_ a box. Why should I forgive you?"

"Huh? You're angry at me for _that_?" Its dinner and it's just him, James, Carlos and his grandmother's beef stew recipe. (Kendall's out on some errand)

"You didn't even have the consideration to think about the rest of your starving members..."

"You're strange, man. Very strange. I gave one to James and Kendall."

"You're forgetting this guy." He pointed at himself.

"You could've grabbed one from Kendall's or James'. Or me! I could've given you some of my doughnuts." To prove a point, Carlos nudge James who was busily eating while listening to his ipod.

Trust someone like Carlos to be right about Logan all the time. Well, when it came to food and sharing.

* * *

><p>Unlike the rest of the members who came home wiped out, he was going to channel all the energy he had left in his system...<p>

...Into getting started with a thesis on his module's project!

University of Texas online's new student Logan Henderson, despite feeling tired, was soon getting into the spirit of producing his argument to the topic posed on Word – until something made him pick up his cell phone and speed-dial a number.

His contact responded instantly, and Logan huffed, "Report status, soldier."

James knew that he could not keep ignoring or killing the incoming calls anymore.

"Logie, stop calling me."

Logan's funk-ed up nickname is _Logie_, or to be more precise, the sissified form of Logan. (because Logan's the _reliable_ one, therefore, the lame one)

"Oh good," Logan snickered from the other line. "Your phone is still on."

"Of course it is. You just called me, like, a second ago. It's irritating!"

"I'm helping you _cultivate a habit_, so if you decide to pull a 'Carlos' on me, your phone will ring and you will pick it up regardless of whatever, quickly – because you've gotten used to it, thanks to me." Also, it's payback for snitching him and Carlos earlier. And as a guy, James has an unhealthy obsession with shopping and malls.

Behind him, Logan heard Carlos screaming, "I could hear you!"

"You're worse than my own mother…"

Logan ignored them both, "Where are you, Jamie? How come I can't see you right now?"

"Here!" Looking over his shoulder, James laughed at the stupid question. "In the living room?"

"Good. You're still here, huh?" Logan breathed in his phone, faking his exaggerated sigh of relief.

"You're wasting your bill!" James snapped, picking up a plush toy and hurling it at Logan who was coming out of their room – only to see Logan side-stepping the flying stuffed rabbit easily in his merciless guffawing.

"I've to keep a very close watch on you," the Logan stated, jumping into the huge couch the other was sitting in and pushing him over a little to create more space for himself as they killed their call.

He placed his notebook on his lap and opened it to return to his waiting essay - multitasking that with continuing his nagging at James' childish streak. Well, the 'James childish.' Logan has classified their distinct childishness; and apparently, Kendall says he himself has one. Point is, today, Logan is trying to keep a 'James childish' explosion.

"Or you'll run off to God knows where again, and Mr. Manager _will_ send me out to get your ass back whether I like it or not!" The two friends share a laugh, and Logan goes into his MS Word while James opens the television.

Its fifteen minutes later that they soon realize that it's just the two of them; Kendall's out, and Carlos is nowhere to be found.

Logan sighed to the skies as if there was no more hope for him to continue living anymore – before the bright blue of James's top caught his attention.

"You're wearing my shirt again!" He groaned, his eyebrows coming to the middle of his forehead.

"This is yours?" The other answered innocently. "I found it in my side of wardrobe…"

"James, this is the _fourteenth_ shirt you're going to stretch! It's not funny anymore." Way to go rub it into his face that Logan isn't as ripped at James. And it sucks more because James is _younger_ than Logan. _Okay. _Maybe he's younger than a couple of months, but the thought is still there. "And we don't even share the room together, how do my clothes end up in your closet?"

"Relax dude, I don't have body odor. And I do not sweat profusely."

Logan actually ignored him because he found a typo error on a line of a paragraph.

"You should follow me go shopping more – and maybe, you know, get your own clothes to wear instead of _stealing_ mine?"

"You're telling _me_ how to shop?" James asks, raising a brow, "Logan, do you really want to bark up that tree?"

"Come to think of it, you're _always_ borrowing my things without asking. I know we're supposed to be tight and all that but your things can be your things can be my things but my things cannot be your things, get me?"

Logan talks like a frigging bullet train – be it English or his geeky Al Bhed language from Final Fantasy X.

Though he speaks Al Bhed only to Kendall because they're such videogame nerds. And a debate between them lasts for four hours (with Logan siding with a PS3 while Kendall's with an Xbox360).

"Yeap, yeap."

Not to mention that he can really go on and on and on and _ON_ in that speed…

"Because you're slightly bigger than me, man – so I can fit anything of yours. But you!"

Logan frowned at the distracted nod he got as a reply, his stare now accompanied by flying daggers at the taller one who was literally shrinking in his seat; James' eyes scanning whatever it was he had been doing before the older between them returned from his tirade. At this point, all of Logan's nagging is nothing but white noise. And he's just nodding his head as the shorter man talked and talked and talked and TALKED.

"And James," Logan huffed, going around the huge table to the other's side, hoping for the coup de grace . "You dance like a friggin _turkey_!"

"Yeah, su- Hey! No, I _don't_!"

* * *

><p>Logan's mind did not make it back to his project in the end, because Kendall's home and he's ordering pizza again. Even if Logan actually cooked dinner today.<p>

_What?_ He can't cook because he's in a band? Or he can't do normal stuff like doing his laundry because he's living with three other males? For Pete's sake, they haven't even debuted yet! And Nickelodeon is very strict that if they turn their apartment into a bachelor's pad (which is typically messy, unsanitary, and is in dire need of pest control), they would give a big cut into the band's salary. So they take turns in doing chores and stuff.

Currently, Kendall's on the phone in the kitchen, talking to that 24-hour pizza place. And Logan's with him because the television's too loud and he needs to do this paper.

"What do you want Logan?" Kendall asks, pulling himself from the phone.

Logan really wanted to say, 'Hey! I cooked dinner tonight, why don't you save money and eat what's on the table? And hey, James, Carlos and I already ate.' But Logan's sure he doesn't want to start a disagreement with his best friend. It _is_ a big transition; from being best friends to best friends rooming together.

"No thanks, I already ate." Logan tells him, typing away in his notebook. He tunes out when he hears Kendall shout something to James and Carlos in the living room.

It's when Kendall flops beside him in the countertop that Logan looks at him, and sees him with those, big, round, green eyes. And he's boring a hole into his head.

"Why are you home so early, Ken?" He ended up sighing, his rising temper doused gradually.

Logan Henderson swears Kendall's green eyes possess a very special power – and it is pure _evil_.

"Early? It's almost midnight. You're the one who got abducted by aliens, man. What's up with you anyway?" Their appointed leader wondered, peering into the open notebook.

"I'm _studying_," Logan replied; ignoring the other's snickering at the contents of his essay.

"Wizarding government against American Government? As in Harry Potter wizarding government?"

"I was going to make a Barrack Obama awesome of a stand at this part until you decided to snoop around!" Logan says, shoving Kendall back into his seat.

"I see," Kendall nodded, reading some more. "Dude, you sound so…so…righteous! So…"

"So…what?" Logan asked, slight worry affecting his tone of voice.

"Patriotic," he grinned. "Though I don't remember you getting into the election hype back then…"

"I'm not supposed to be on anyone's side in this essay," the older one deadpanned, smacking the other on the head with his hand – only to hit air instead because Kendall's reflexes were faster.

"Now thanks to you, I can't continue this anymore!" Logan continued, trying to hit him again.

"Good then!" Kendall laughed, successfully ducking from the flying palm heading for his forehead.

"Stay still so I can hurt you! How is an _unfinished important essay_ good, Ken?"

"It's very good because we can go cruisin' around the neighbourhood now!"

"Cruisin'?" Logan's eyebrows rose up his forehead as he stopped slapping air.

He couldn't stop Kendall though. He was already running to his – no, wait. _Their_ – room only to come running out of it with a green paper in one hand and a bright knitted beanie in the other. Why is his life so much like his life in the TV show? It's like, he doesn't really know Logan Henderson anymore.

"Ken, at _this_ time?"

Kendall headed straight for the cork notice board their manager had put up behind the front door of the house, and stamped the sticky note over last week's memo of 'LET'S GET PISS DRUNK AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS FROM THERE' by James.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, man. We should go _moon-bathing_..." Kendall says.

.

_Moon-bathing_.

.

Of all things pathetic, stupid, and absolu-

"Logan, C'mon it'll be fun!" Fun, is going out at the wee-hours of the morning to _moon-bathe_? Its official, Kendall Schmidt is insane.

"What about the pizza?"

"I'll leave the money to James."

Logan sighed, closing his notebook and grabbing a sweatshirt hanging off the chair next to his when the other just hopped out of the door with a happy wave over his shoulder.

Well, he's always known Kendall to be crazy, just not… _insane_.

He stopped at the door to read the Kendall's note that he scribbled entirely his scratchy handwriting, and smirked at it.

.

_Dear Carlos…WE KIDNAPPED YOUR WIFE - BUT WE'LL RETURN HER SOON!_

_._

Logan did a double take on the name Kendall had written under the message, but it was not because he could not understand what it was.

He was just chuckling at the sign-off.

.

_Signed,KOGAN_

_._

…because fans already have pairing names.

* * *

><p>To be completely honest, though, the mental image of that name is so wrong.<p>

"Kendall!" Logan huffed in defense, clearing his throat a little to a quick shake of his head.

Kendall was using Carlos' wifey – his skateboard – as they strolled in the neighbourhood. Logan has his own skateboard, but compared to Carlos (who treated his like it was a breathing thing) Logan's skateboard looked slightly worn-in.

The brunette had to push himself more because his friend is already a few meters away.

When he caught up with him, Logan tried smacking his friend again. And this time, it hit.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kendall said, massaging his sore forehead.

"I always have to worry about you and everyone, idiot - that's why I age faster!"

"Thank you for caring Logie!" he teased. "As leader of the group, I have to thank you for keeping everyone in line, and for taking care of everyone."

Logan rolled his eyes, "It's like…I'm _married_ to you or something."

Description sounded so, so _wrong_ though.

"I mean to say, even if it's not because of me…You're still this mature, very responsible kind of guy," Logan continued, breathing out a sigh that didn't sound like it was excruciating for him to say all these…_nice_ things about the other.

"And to be honest, I kind of feel ostracized because I have to be the reliable one here." Logan goes faster, "Which isn't cool because we already have you, and you're already doing a great job at being leader."

Kendall wondered if he had heard what he just said, but of course Logan was too riled up talking again - so he probably missed it.

"Hey, if it wasn't for you… I wouldn't even be here." Kendall said.

Logan sighs, not wanting to have this conversation anymore (he loathes the mushy stuff). But this is Kendall, and he probably understands.

"And let's face it, Logan. I'm not reliable. Ah! responsible and reliable are two _different_ things." Kendall cuts as Logan appeared to want to say something.

"What do you mean by that?" Logan looks at him, then back at the pavement ahead of them.

"I can't do our chores right, or without your help," true (Kendall barely knows how to operate the dishwasher) "I hate doing my laundry," _so_ true (his weekly pile is always bigger than all three of them combined), "And I can't cook to save my life." Er...

Logan _does not_ like where this is going.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" Logan asked, doing a simple skateboard trick, "Because it isn't making me feel good."

"I depend on you Logan. James does. Carlos does. _Everyone_ does." He says, patting his friend's shoulder. "Like the fact that you're always there helping me with my vocals and dance steps because of my insecurities, or how you always worry about what Carlos is projecting to the media because Carlos can get caught in the moment, or even how you give mock interviews to James because he feels that his interviewee skills aren't enough. You're like, an idol Logan!"

Logan doesn't feel one though because he's just doing the right thing. What a normal person would do given his circumstance.

A few more minutes of mindless skateboarding, they decide to call it a night.

* * *

><p>There was only one light that was on in the entire apartment, and that was the one above the eating counter inside the kitchen.<p>

It was four AM in the morning but Logan _still_ did not feel like sleeping. There was nothing for BTR to do later besides training and practicing at the studio anyway – and that wouldn't start until three in the afternoon.

Logan decides to do one last go with his paper.

"Logan…"

It is a true fact: There is no such thing as _personal space_ with Big Time Rush around.

"I'm here, Kendall."

Kendall's appearance into the light's orange glow sort of made Logan feel that...made him really feel like...

Like he had all the time in the whole world to finish this stupid essay, so he could just do it on another day!

Which was a bad, bad idea…Very bad...

Not to mention Carlos and James followed Kendall's lead.

The three plopped into one of the kitchen counter's stools, with Kendall beside him, and Carlos and James in front of him.

"What's going on guys?" Logan feels that this is going to get _pretty_ uncomfortable.

"I'm wearing your pajama bottoms again Logie." James starts, and Logan feels his eyes twitch. Once.

"You three woke up just to tell me that?" Logan laughed, hoping to lighten the mood.

"We're here to _threaten_ you," Carlos muttered, nodding a little. He yawned and rubbed his eye. See? Caught in the moment.

Yet he continued to wail out an exasperated, "We'll give back all your things! We promise!"

"Is that really a threat?" Logan smirks, "You guys are so random. Why don't you just go back to sleep."

And James and Carlos nod a little and go to their room. Not after resisting first.

"Guys, tomorrow's going to be a busy day for us, you need your rest."

"What about you?" Carlos asks, yawns really, as he rests his head on the countertop.

"You go ahead, I just need to finish this." to prove a point, Logan types one last sentence before return his gaze to his three friends.

James looks at Carlos' form and realizes that their oldest is already asleep. "Okay, Logan. Just don't take too long." James assists Carlos into their shared bedroom a few minutes later.

The silence in the room is comforting, until Logan realizes that Kendall is still beside him.

"You too Kendall." Logan says, not looking up from his laptop.

Kendall grunts as his head smashes on the countertop with a 'thud', "We really are _married_ to each other, aren't we?" He mumbled, somewhat unhappy at that idea.

Description of things, once again, is so, so _wrong_…

...But it didn't sound that _bad_, to be honest. Because they're friends. And friends always have each other's backs.

"Your things are _my _things," Logan found himself saying next, playing along with everything. Besides, Kendall's groggy, so Logan doesn't think it meant something.

"I'm your _other half_, so I get certain rights. Not just James."

"Carlos takes all of my socks, try including him in that." Logan says, spotting a typo in his paper.

"Wait," he realizes what Kendall just said, "That's just plain stu-HEY!"

Logan stops because Kendall gives him a quick one-armed hug. He's really just surprised, and not creeped out, because Kendall liked to give hugs to everyone. And Logan is no exception to that.

"Thanks for everything Logan." He says as he pulls back and goes to their shared room, "Remember, you're not just the reliable one… you're our friend."

Logan doesn't know why, but he thinks this is a start of a long-lasting friendship.

* * *

><p>AN: I think since I've written three oneshots of this fandom, means that I am a fan :D


End file.
